The proposed conference will be the second Gordon Research Conference on Bioengineering and Orthopaedic Sciences. The theme of this conference will be "Response of Connective Tissues to Normal Stress and Pathologic Conditions." The conference will be divided into eight scientific sessions dealing with the response of mineralized connective tissues of biologic phenomenon and to mechanical stresses in bone; the response of bone to prosthetic devices and trauma; the material properties and motion of the spine and the biology of the intervertebral disc; and the musculotendon physiology and biomechanics. One evening session will be devoted to an eminent scientist in Orthopaedic Surgery who will address perceived needs for future research in the field. The objectives of the conference will be to 1) increase the effectiveness of the communication between scientists in the field of biology, medicine, and engineering, 2) to discuss research problems of mutual interest, 3) share experience in tackling difficult interdisciplinary problems and 4) discuss new frontiers in fields that interplay in the given topics. The Gordon Research Conference is the ideal setting for scientists in the various disciplines to openly and informally present and discuss their research efforts. This in turn will lead to even more rapid advances in the many disciplines in the fields of orthopaedic research. The impetus for the creation of this Gordon Research Conference on Bioengineering and Orthopaedic Sciences stem from the first conference held at Kimball Union Academy in August of 1980. There was near unanimous opinion of the participants that a second conference shoudl be held and that it should be an ongoing regularly scheduled conference. Because of the late decision about whether to continue the Gordon Conference on Orthopaedic Sciences and Bioengineering, ti was impossible to obtain adequate funding and organization for a conference in 1981, and the committee agreed to shoot for 1982.